Un pequeño cambio
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: Gabriel fue enviado a otra realidad antes de morir. ¿Podrá volver? [Debriel/Jenbriel]
1. Introducción

**[Porque quería hacer mi versión de lo que le pasó a Gabriel. También es una historia que acompaña al personaje de rol en twiter. Dedicado a mi Dean favorito, un beso para tú cariño.]**

Había un lugar más allá de la realidad donde nadie había salido para contarlo, donde los ángeles y demonios iban cuando morían, ese lugar era la nada. Ese era el destino que al cual Gabriel debió llegar, a la nada, a mantener el mismo sueño profundo donde sus hermanos y hermanas yacían.

Pero cuando cuando Lucifer con le atravesó con su propia espada, pudo sentir como su gracia le quemaba las venas de su recipiente, sentía absolutamente todo lo que el recipiente sentía, sintió hambre, sintió sueño, sintió terror.

Porque estaba muriendo, podía ver la verdadera forma de Lucifer y eso le aterraba, más que morir, más que el dolor en su cuerpo.

Le aterraba Lucifer, su hermano.

Y en cuanto ya sentía que estaba muerto. Cortaron la escena.

¿Qué?


	2. Capítulo 1

"Papá".

Esa fue la primera noche donde lo volvió a ver, tenía un recipiente... No, ese era su cuerpo, parecía ser que él mismo se lo había creado.

"Gabriel, hijo mío". Escucho las palabras de su padre con maravilla, quiso abrazarlo, pero fue su padre que lo atrajo a si mismo y le abrazó.

"Pensé que jamás volvería a verte." Murmuró con su cara oculta en el hombro de su padre.

"Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé." Este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo alejó un poco, no estando acostumbrado a darle amor a sus hijos.

"Estoy muerto."

"Lo estás, allá en esa realidad".

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Te saqué de tu cuerpo en el momento justo en el que Lucifer te mataba y te traje aquí, no podría permitir que uno de mis arcángeles muera."

"Entonces me mandaste a otro universo." Ese tono de reproche era demasiado.

"En un futuro podrás volver, pero ahora disfruta tu tiempo en esta realidad."

.

Y se despertó, escuchando de fondo el sonido de una alarma.


	3. Capítulo 2

Sus labios se movían con frenesí sobre los de aquél hombre, sus caderas se presionaban contra las del contrario mientras se aferraba a sus hombros para no caer, las embestidas eran deliciosas, certeras y muy profundas, el más alto podía tocar su próstata con facilidad en aquella posición y se encargaba especialmente de lograrlo. Sus gemidos se mezclaban de forma que ninguno sabía cual rugía más fuerte. No les importaba, estaban haciendo el amor como tantas veces pasadas y eso era lo único que les importaba.

-¡Jensen!

-¡Richard...!

Ambos tocaron el cielo en aquel momento, sus manos unidas en un apretón ligero que solamente soltaron cuando los efectos del orgasmo habían pasado.

Se extrañaban, sus cuerpos sentían una necesidad casi enfermiza de contacto, y eso hacían, debían ponerse al día por todo el tiempo alejados. No les importaba. Pero con sus trabajos y las convenciones, no podían verse casi nunca. Así que en esos tiempos libres debían aprovecharlos como si fueran oro. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la voz ahogada en risa de Jared.

-¡Vamos chicos, dejen de follar y vengan a celebrar con nosotros!

Se rieron con bastante fuerza, si se enteraban de lo que habían hecho durante horas.

Se vistieron con rapidez pero con atención a los detalles, Jared estaba bastante borracho mientras abrazaba a Misha por los hombros, estaban celebrando otro año más como la família SPN y todos, vivos y muertos en la serie estaban ahí celebrando. Después de todo cuando se vuelven parte de la familia SPN, no podían salir. Gabriel, o como se llamaba en ese mundo, Richard, recibió un golpe en su trasero antes que saliera de la habitación, seguido de un glorioso susurro que prometía más.

-Chicos en que tardaron tanto.- Era la suave voz de Misha Collins que les preguntaba con suma diversión, tambaleante de igual forma al lado de Jared, quien estaba mirando el techo con curiosidad. -¿Estaban follando y no me invitaron?- Casi parecía indignado, a lo que Jensen rió con incomodidad, mientras señalaba la caja de latas de cerveza que habían escondido ahí para tener excusa de para escabullirse.

-Mejor, les llevábamos más para chupar.-Su propia sonrisa se volvió socarrona, a causa de que Jared había robado la caja y escapado a la cocina para dejarlas helando.

-No creo que sea correcto el termino que usas Richard.- La voz de su padre sonó divertida, mientras se dejaba abrazar por Misha por los hombros. Era divertido ver el recipiente de su hermano tan ebrio, ya que se había medio acostumbrado a ese rostro.

-Rob, pensé que estarías abajo hablando con los Marks.- Porque sí, en ese mundo papá se llevaba de maravilla con los que serían su hijo y demonio favoritos.

Recordaba como su padre en uno de sus miles de "actos misteriosos" había decidido quedarse un tiempo con él en aquél mundo, porque quería vigilar que no hiciera nada estúpido, como revelar su identidad o algo así había dicho. Quería pensar que era porque le extrañaba después de perder miles... De millones de cumpleaños, unos menos que los de Lucy, a decir verdad.

Pero eso daba igual, en ese momento estaba con Jensen y era lo único que valía la pena en aquel lugar. Eso y la comida, que le estaba pasando un poco la cuenta, vaya. Dos meses estando con Jensen y ya estaba completamente enamorado de ese maldito humano, tenía un no-se-qué tan especial que lo engatusaba completamente.

—Vamos, que es hora del gran anuncio.—Richard sonrió con diversión cuando, al caminar junto a Jensen, este le apretó el culo.

Menos mal que estaban caminando detrás de todos.

Bajaron y se hizo el silencio, sabían del anuncio que querían hacerles y estaban preparados para todo.

—Todos ustedes son nuestra familia y como tal, merecen saber esto...—La mano alzada de Mark Pellegrino interrumpió a Jensen mientras hacía su gran anuncio.

—¿Tú y Richard son novios?

—Cómo lo supo. —La sala se llenó de aplausos y junto a ello el primer beso en público de la pareja.

—¡Miren, Misha y Jared también! —Estos estaban besándose dentro de un armario, completamente borrachos. Todos reían y felicitaban a las parejas, Richard estaba demasiado feliz, cada momento con Jensen le parecía el último al ser conciente de su mortalidad, era demasiado perfecto todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Y eso era peligroso, porque sabía que papá podía quitarle todo con menos de un chasquido y tener una debilidad de ese nivel, era malo. Ya lo había hecho antes con miles de sus hijos, al desaparecer y no le importó, nunca le importó. Estaba consciente que papá conocía ese pequeño gran odio que le tenía y no hacía más.

~~~~~~

Habían planeado confirmar sus romances a sus fans en una de las convenciones, no serían capaces de dejar a las personas que más los apoyaban fuera de la noticia.

Y lo hicieron.

Fue un caos total, gritos por doquier, al igual que los propios gritos de Jared cuando se tomaron las manos y cada uno besó el anillo de compromiso. Esperen... ¿No les habían dicho? Unos días antes de la convención Richard le había pedido matrimonio a Jensen.

Los motivos, no quería perder ningún momento junto a Jensen, en cualquier momento se lo podían quitar y no, su enamorado corazón no lo permitirá.

No podían quitarle al único ser humano que había amado. ¿Verdad?

~~~~

—Regresa a la cama, idiota.— La voz ronca y adormilada de Jensen sonaba cómodamente desde dentro de la habitación. —Vas a enfermar y no volveré a vestirme de enfermera.— Richard soltó el humo con lentitud, disfrutando el frío que calaba los huesos, apagó el cigarro en un cenicero de vidrios y lo dejó en una mesita. Volvió donde estaba su futuro esposo, desnudo cual nacido, mirándole con el mayor cariño que jamás nadie le había profesado, cerró el ventanal y se acercó al amor de su vida, este ya se estaba tocando en el momento que su pantalón de pijama había desaparecido, tanta sensualidad, tanta perfección y sólo para él.

Era otra noche más donde harán el amor.

~~x~~

 ** _Dedicado a Atolotl_**...


End file.
